1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to a foldable stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,574 discloses a foldable stroller that is convertible between an unfolded state and a folded state. However, the foldable stroller is hard to fold.